The present invention relates to a heated bed for dogs, cats or other animals or pets, and more particularly to a heated bed that employs a heating element that may be selectively positioned within the bed to regulate the amount of heat delivered to an animal resting on the bed.
Heated beds or pads for pets, livestock or other animals have been known and used for many years. One difficulty with prior art heated pet beds is that it is sometimes difficult to adjust and regulate the temperature of the bed in order to obtain the desired amount of heat, especially for pet beds that do not include a thermostat. While the use of a thermostat in prior art pet beds does facilitate the regulation of the temperature of the bed, a thermostat also makes construction of prior art beds more complicated.
One object of the present invention is to provide a heated pet bed in which the amount of heat delivered to the upper surface of the bed can be easily regulated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heated pet bed which is of a rugged construction and which employs multiple layers of foam material to provide both padding and heat insulation within the bed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heated pet bed that has a simple construction and that can deliver a selected amount of heat without the need for thermostats, switches or other complicated structures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heated pet bed that employs a removable heating element that can be selectively positioned between selected foam layers to regulate the amount of heat delivered to an animal resting on the bed.